


Business meeting

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: The Pathfinder and Charlatan get together on the Tempest. What else would you call it?





	Business meeting

He wanted to stay like this forever. His head on his boyfriends’ chest. His arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Reyes was casually running his fingers through his hair, still slightly damp from the shower they had just taken. If time froze right now, he would be content forever. A sigh escaped his lips as he traced a finger over Reyes’s stomach.

“Someone’s content”, Reyes murmured.  
“Two someones I believe. We need to do this more often.”  
“Which part? Me visiting you on your ship? Or you lying about how long it would take to resupply said ship so we could have this time?”  
“The first one. And I didn’t lie. I just fudged the truth a little bit.”  
“I stand corrected. And I’m sure no one’s going to put two and two together when they realize that a two hour supply stop took twice as long.”  
“I could always say the Charlatan needed me to do something.”  
“You could. Except the truth is the Charlatan himself needed to do something.” Reyes tilted his head up, kissing his lips. “Or, more specifically, someone.”  
“I’ll be sure to put that in my report.”  
“Really?”

“Yes. When Tann asks me why we were on Kadara so long, because you know he will, I’ll tell him I needed to get fucked by my boyfriend.”  
“He’ll love that. Can I stay so I can see his face when you do?”  
“Sure. If you want to be an accessory to murder. I think hearing that might kill him.”  
“Either that or hearing you’re married to the Charlatan.”  
“Yes, that would also....” No. He couldn’t have heard that correctly. He sat up. “Reyes?”  
“What’s wrong? What did I...? Oh. Oops.”

“Oops? That’s all you have to say for yourself? When I’ve asked you twice now.”  
“Scott”, Reyes murmured, reaching for his hand but he pulled it away.  
“First it was, let’s wait until humanity has a home. Which I could understand. Next it was... What was it again? You’re not worthy of me?”  
“My love, you’re the Pathfinder. Saviour of Heleus. I’m just---“  
“Reyes Vidal, Charlatan. Ruler of Kadara.” He leaned over Reyes, placing his hands on his shoulders. “The man I love.”  
“You can do---“  
“No. I can’t. You’re everything I ever wanted. Everything I thought I would never have back in the Milky Way. I’m never going to change my mind. You know how stubborn we Ryders are. Even if it costs me my title, I will never change my mind. I will never regret loving you.”He leaned down and kissed Reyes’s forehead. “Did I answer all your arguments?”  
“Almost”, Reyes smiled at him. “If you lose---“  
“Return here and rule Kadara by your side. I already have the authority and the title; going by that annoying nickname you call me.”

“Okay, my queen.”  
“Okay, what?”  
“Let’s get married.”  
“That’s your proposal?”  
“No.” Reyes kissed him. “That’s me answering your proposal.” Reyes pulled him back down and straddled him. “But since you insist. Scott Ryder, human Pathfinder, will you marry me?”  
He answered him with a kiss. And then another. They were so consumed with each other they didn’t hear the door slide open.

“Pathfinder, we’re...” Cora cleared her throat. “Sorry. I thought your business meeting would be done by now.”  
“Business meeting”, Reyes teased, kissing his nose. “Is that what this is?”  
“Peebee’s term Or was it Gil’s?”  
“I think it was Liam who first said it”, Cora said, studying Shady’s cage intently. “Should I come back?”  
“No, we’re...”He tried to sit up but Reyes kept his hands on his shoulders, keeping him pinned. “Reyes, let me up.”

“But we’re in the middle of celebrating our merger.”  
“Merger? That’s what you’re calling it?”  
“Apparently, this is a business meeting so yes. Yes, I am.”  
Reyes kissed him one last time before he got off him and stood up.  
“But our time is up”, Reyes pulled on his pants. “So we’ll continue the celebration next time you dock here. Excuse me.” He picked up his shirt from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. “I have to go do my walk of pride now.”

“Walk of shame, darling.”  
“For some people maybe.” Reyes walked to the door before turning back around. “But I just fucked the Pathfinder. The hero of Meridian.”  
“Don’t call me---“  
“Walk of pride, my love. Stay safe out there. Lieutenant.” He saluted Cora before walking out the door.  
“What was I thinking”, he groaned, running his hands over his face. “That man has no shame.’  
‘No, he does not. Great body, though.”  
“That’s a fact.” He lowered his hands to see Cora grinning at him. He grinned back before laughing. “Glad it was you who interrupted us.”  
“Next time maybe remember to lock the door.”  
“Thought we had.” 

He sat up and looked down at the floor. His empty of clothes floor.   
“Where are my pants?”  
“Merger, huh? That mean what I think it means?”  
“Yep. But let me tell Sara first before---“  
“Of course. I’m very happy for you, Scott.”  
“Thanks. Have you seen my pants?”  
“No. I’ll just go ahead and add that to the list of things I never thought my commanding officer would ask me.”  
“Do I even want to know what else is on that list? Seriously, they were right here.”  
“Probably not. Do you want me to tell Kallo to make for Khi Tasira?”  
“Yeah. Let’s go surprise her. Good chance to also see what her and the others have discovered about it.”  
“I’ll leave you to your search.”  
“Thanks”, he called after her as the door closed behind her.

“Pathfinder.”  
“Yeah, SAM?”  
“You have a new email.”  
“It can wait. Did I leave them in the bathroom”, he wondered. “No. I put them back on to return here. I really need my own bathroom.”  
“It will answer your question.”  
“What question? Fine.” He picked up his data pad from the table. “Send it here, SAM.”

To: The second luckiest man in two galaxies.  
From: The luckiest man in two galaxies.  
Subject: Regarding our merger  
I quite enjoyed our business meeting, Pathfinder. Hopefully, it won’t be too long until our next one as I am keeping the details of our merger a secret until you are beside me once more. Of course, Keema might have already worked it out. Apparently, I walked into headquarters grinning like an idiot. Oh, well.  
Have you discovered that you are missing something yet? I’m sorry, my love. My throne needed something new added to it. Maybe I’ll return them next time you’re in my arms.  
Until then, your (soon to be) majesty, I remain faithfully yours.  
Reyes Vidal  
King of Kadara


End file.
